


Mischievous Little Things

by YohKoBennington



Series: The Perks Of Parenting [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Children being children, Fluff, Kid!Fic, M/M, Mention of Future Mpreg, Past-Mpreg, mpreg!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YohKoBennington/pseuds/YohKoBennington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's kids are wonderful. But his kids, are kids, and they are bound to get into trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mischievous Little Things

**1.**

Jensen's kids are wonderful.

Really, you can ask anyone who's ever been in contact with his six and three years old and they will gush non-stop about how well educated and smart they are. And Jensen is very proud of that.

But his kids, _are kids_ , and they are bound to get into trouble here and there. Especially when Jared is their other father. Jensen would need extra fingers to count the amount of stories he knows of Jared getting into trouble when he was little. They are the horror stories that if his kids would ever do, Jensen would end up in the hospital with a coronary.

Thankfully, his kids are a mix of both, and they mostly behave. Except when they don't, and it's obviously fault of the Padalecki genes taking control.

Because of that, Jensen always keeps an eye on them. You never know what kind of trouble they would get into if they were left all by themselves...or with Jared keeping an eye on them for that matter. Not that Jared is a bad father, he's just looser than Jensen, and he has no problem with their children getting into trouble. Jared enjoys those moments. Jensen kind of enjoys it too (but don't ever tell anybody that. Jensen has a reputation to uphold.)

Sometimes, though, out-of-nowhere exploding water pipes in their garden distract Jensen. As he deals with shutting off the water pipes, and calling the plumber, his kids are left unsupervised for a fair amount of time.

Which it shouldn't be too surprising that when Jensen goes to check that they are actually still playing and not hanging from a window (it happened once. Jensen doesn't even want to think about it), that he finds his six year old with scissors in his hand, and his three year old sitting on the floor with hair trimmings all over her legs.

“Jesuschrist!” Jensen shouts, surprised and terrified, as he walks briskly toward his son and takes the scissors out of his hands. He quickly checks for any accidental scratches on both, and breaths a sigh of relieve when he finds none. Then he looks as his son sternly, “Nathan, what have I told you about using scissors without my permission?”

Nathan bites his index guilty. “Not to do it?”

“And what were you doing, just now?”

His son has the audacity of throwing puppy dog eyes at Jensen. “Using them...”

Jensen exhales, and then looks at Lily, who is just looking at the exchange with a big smile. Lily, who's long gorgeous strawberry blond hair, is cut so short and uneven, Jensen fears she will have to go bold until her hair grows back to normal. “Dear god, what have you done to your sister?” he whispers horrified.

“I wanted to be like Nay-Nay daddy!” Lily explains enthusiastically.

“Have short hair like him?”

Lily nods.

Jensen glances back a Nathan, who shrugs with a _It was her idea_ expression.

Jensen scratches his forehead, trying with all his might not to laugh. Because, really, his kids come up with the most cute things. How is he supposed to be mad?

“I get it. Your brother was trying to help.”

They both assent.

“How about, next time either of you have such an amazing idea you tell me or your papa first?”

“Okay!” They both answer.

“And please, for the love of god, stay away from the scissors.”

“Sorry, Dad.” Nathan guiltily says.

Jensen rubs Nathan's hair affectionately. “It's okay bud, just don't do it again. I don't want you or your sister to get hurt. Promise?”

“Promise.”

“Lily?”

“Promise, Daddy.”

“Alright,” Jensen exhales getting up. “Let's hope Danni can fix your hair.”

He holds both his hands out for Nathan and Lily to take, and as an after thought he takes a picture of Lily before heading out to the local hairdresser.

Jared is going to get a kick out of this.

 

**2.**

Jared hates Thursdays. It's not only one of busiest days in the office; it's also a shitty day of the week. Teasing him with the happy prospect of the weekend when there is still a day in between.

He's glad when lunch times comes, and gives him a break from diagonal lines and numbers. It also means the time to go home is closer.

“Cheer up, Jared.” Chad claps him on the shoulder. “When this project is over we'll have so much free time you'll itching to get busy again.”

“Speak for yourself.” Jared adds morose, picking up half of his sandwich to take a bite.

Chad laughs. “You and Thursdays. Maybe you should ask Jensen for some morning sex and see if it brightens your day.”

Jared throws a French fry at him. “Don't talk about what my husband and I do or not do in our sex life. I'm having a very bad day as it is already. I don't need to be traumatized too.”

“You're just grumpy because you know it's an awesome idea.”

“Chad, I swear if you don't shut up.”

Chad raises his hand in defeat. “Alright, grumpy pants.” He picks up his own sandwich. “I'll have to tell Jensen to get that stick out of your ass. You're no fun.”

Jared opens his mouth to tell Chad where to stick it, when his phone vibrates in his pocket. He passes the chance to insult his friend for checking his phone. “Jensen sent me a picture,” he comments distracted, taking a sip of his soda while the picture opens.

The soda promptly gets spitted out all over the table when Jared sees the picture.

“Dude!” Chad makes a disgusted face. “What the hell?”

Jared coughs, trying to gain his composure. Once he can breathe normally again, he looks at the picture again, reads the message under it, and loses his shit.

“What?” Chad moves from his seat, curious to see what has Jared cackling in the middle of the cafeteria. “Holy shit, is that Lily? What happened to her hair?”

“Na-nathan,” Jared breathes between laughs.

Chad starts to laugh too. “I bet Jensen is pissed.”

Jared laughs harder.

His Thursday just got better.

 

**3.**

“Danni, you're a saint.” Jensen vows, hugging his friend tightly.

“Damn right, I am.” Danneel replies.

Jensen chuckles, glancing at his daughter sitting on the hairdresser chair. Her once pre-scissors long hair, now in pageboy haircut. At least it is all even and doesn't look like Lily went through a lawn-mower.

“I think she looks really cute,” Danneel comments. “Don't you, cutie-pie?” she tickles Lily, getting a giggle, dimples in full display.

“I'm going to miss her long hair.”

“Hey, at least combing it will be easier for a while,” Danneel shrugs.

Jensen tilts his head, that hadn't crossed his mind. “True,”

“Now, mister over here,” Danneel bends, taking her attention to Nathan, “is going to leave the hair cutting to the professionals right?” she pokes him on his belly playfully.

“Yes, Ma'am.” Nathan smiles blindly.

Danneel stares back at Jensen, “Are you sure I can't keep them both for myself?”

“Dream on, Harris,” Jensen snorts.

Danneel sighs dramatically. “A girl can try.”

Jensen peeks at his watch, “Listen, I gotta go back home. The plumber is going to be there any minute now.” He explains, gathering Lily on his arms.

“You want me to babysit the kids while you finish dealing with it?”

Jensen smiles. “Thanks Danni, but I think we will be fine. Right, munchkins?”

“Yessum!” Nathan replies, while Lily nods.

“Well, call me if you need anything.”

“I will. Thanks again.”

“No problem.”

 

**4.**

When Jared finally gets home, he's barreled by tiny arms as soon he crosses the front door. “Hey, there!” he salutes, crouching down to kiss his son and daughter on the head. He'll never get tired of getting such a reception after a long day at the office.

“Papa! Papa! You like my hair?” Lily asks, pulling Jared's jacket for his attention.

“Let me see,” Jared says, assessing critically. “Yup, I think it looks gorgeous.” Lily smiles, and Jared can't help but hug her and blow raspberries on her cheek.

“Papa, stop!” Lily squeals.

Jared chuckles, and turns his attention to Nathan. “So, did you have fun giving your daddy a heart attack today?” He jokes.

“I heard that, mister.” Jensen grouches walking towards them.

“Aw babe, don't be like that.”

Jensen smiles sarcastically. “Since you find it so amusing, you can tell Nathan what his punishment will be for playing with the scissors.” He trows malevolent, before heading back to the kitchen.

Jared gapes. “But, Jensen, wait-” he sighs defeated. Nathan is staring at him, sad puppy dog eyes, waiting for the verdict. So not fair. He gives his best serious face. “Do you understand why you can't play with scissors?”

Nathan looks down, scuffing his foot. “Yeah,”

“Good, then we won't have this problem again, right?”

“Yes, Papa. I won't do it again.” Nathan affirms.

“I believe you. Okay, your punishment is no T.V after doing your homework for a day. Deal?”

Nathan nods.

“Alright, go wash your hands for dinner.” Jared shoos them, and shakes his head as they run to the bathroom.

He goes to his office to leave his messenger bag, and his jacket. Jensen is already getting the plates on the dinning table when Jared enters the kitchen.

“Punishment has been delivered.” Jared says with flourish. “Happy?”

Jensen smiles knowingly. “I wasn't going to punish Nathan. I think he got the point.”

Jared, for the second time since he got home, gapes at his husband. “You're evil.”

Jensen pats Jared on the chest. “You gotta learn your lesson too, Jay.”

Jared grabs Jensen's hand, and kisses his fingers lovingly. “Lesson learned.”

“I do have to say, our kids come up with the funniest things.” Jensen admits, circling Jared's neck with his arms.

Jared's arms automatically move to Jensen's hips. “Never a dull moment, right?” Jared shrugs, and smiles at Jensen's responding chuckle.

 

**5.**

Later, after having dinner and tucking the kids into bed, they lie in bed snuggling. Jensen is almost asleep, too tired after dealing with the day’s shenanigans, two never-stop-moving kids, and the broken pipe.

“Lily is going to be in pre-school soon.” Jared's pensive comment pull back to consciousness.

“Yup. Time freaking flies,” Jensen answers snuggling closer.

“So...”

Jensen waits for Jared to continue, but when his husbands stays quiet Jensen raises his head expecting him to had fallen sleep. Instead Jared is looking at him intently.

Jensen knows that look. He narrows his eyes. “What?”

Jared grins mischievously. “Do you think we can start trying for another one soon?”

“You wanna have another kid?” Jensen asks surprised.

“We did talk about having a big family when we started dating.”

“Yeah,” Jensen concedes. He stares at Jared, who wiggles his eyebrow suggestively. “You're serious?”

“Of course I am!” Jared exclaims offended.

Jensen laughs. He can't believe that after the day he just had he's about to say this but “Okay, let's have baby number three.”

Jared whoops, and kisses Jensen rolling them until he's on top.

“You wanna start trying now?!” Jensen's miffed yelp is muffled by Jared's very enthusiastic kisses.

“Never leave for tomorrow what you can do today,” Jared answers very seriously.

“Oh my god, I married such a dork,” Jensen says faintly.

“Less talking, more action baby.” Jared protests, poking him on the sides, making Jensen giggle and then moan when Jared gets his hands inside his pants.

For a fleeting moment Jensen can't help but worry about how much busier their lives are going to be with another kid.

Ah, what the hell. What's one more in the mix, right?

 

 

**~Fin~**

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
